Traditional techniques that were employed to process electronic data may become less efficient as the size or complexity of the data increases. For example, a large document having hundreds or even thousands of pages, may take minutes or even hours to convert from an image format to a searchable and/or editable format. Consequently, converting these large and/or complex documents to a searchable and/or editable format may frustrate users by the sheer length of time used for processing the documents. Thus, traditional techniques that were used to process large and/or complex documents may limit the usefulness of the conversion of the documents to a user.